deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IslamLEGION/GHQ vs Pan-Asian Coalition
The GHQ, the multinational organization who will exterminate the global pandemic with extreme prejudice. VS The Pan-Asian Coalition, the all-Asian heroes who are trying to survive the second Ice Age and the war against the European Union. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?! GHQ GHQ is a multinational military force deployed to Japan after an outbreak of the Apocalypse Virus, a highly infection virus brought to Japan by a meteor, resulting in crystalline growths on the body, and eventually death. The organization place Japan under martial law, and used deadly force to contain outbreaks, in some case summarily executing the infected, as well as anyone associated with a resistance organization known as "The Undertakers". Pan-Asian Coalition The Pan-Asian Coalition, commonly abbreviated as PAC, and often said and pronounced as Pac by European Union soldiers, is a fictional faction in Battlefield 2142 made up of several Asian countries, primarily a military alliance rather than an empire or union. The PAC was most likely formed because of the dwindeling resources in the 22nd century, brought on by a new Ice Age. By supporting each other, the member countries of PAC could manage to survive. However, it is presumed that eventually even this failed and all member countries began to suffer from a lack of resources. Eyes greedily turned towards Europe and Africa. The PAC military is known to be vast, far bigger than the EU. They are presumed to have a Titan fleet numbering in the hundreds, possibly thousands, each with its own company and equipment attached. In addition to the Titan forces, PAC has various battalions and ground-based companies. Tanks, APCs, Gunships, Transports, Fast-Attack Vehicles and Assault Speeders are all part of the PAC Military, as well as relatively new Battle Walkers. In the Battle of Minsk alone, three divisions were used in the opening invasion, with many more presumed to be in reserve. The PAC Armies are likely to be made up of conscripts; drafted into the armed forces in preparation for the 'last chance' for the Coalition to acquire the resources it desperatly needed. Soldiers are dressed in a one piece body suit, similar to a flight suit, that is presumably designed to keep the combatant warm in the cold environment of Europe. In Africa, the temperature has become temperate, so this feature is not needed in that environment. Metal braces and pads are used on the legs and arms to add both support and protection to the soldier's limbs. A power-pack is located on the front of the soldiers torso, probably used to power the NetBat System. PAC soldiers who opt for addition armour (with the cost of increased weight) gain special metal plates across their chest and shoulders to give them extra protection. PAC soldiers use the NetBat Helmet as headwear, to give them both head protection and advanced battlefield logistics, as well as communication. PAC weaponry is primarily plasma based, compared to traditional ballistics used by the EU. All of their weapons produce a deep, blue muzzle flash when fired. The standard rifle for the PAC Rifleman is the Krylov FA-37, a lightweight, reliable and durable assault rifle that can be cheaply manufactured and used. Also available to PAC soldiers is the Voss L-AR, a cousin of the FA-37 (however ingame this weapon is available to anyone who has unlocked it). Technology wise, the PAC is far superior to the European Union. Unlike the projectile-based weaponry of the EU, many PAC weapons fire plasma based rounds as well as projectile-based weapons, which are even enhanced over regular rounds. They have begun to perfect hover-levitation technology seen most noticeably on their MBT and Assault Speeder. PAC scientists are also the minds behind the IT-33 Active Camoulage and the DS-22 Sniper Decoy, both extremely advanced gadgets that the EU has even been forced to adopt in order to compete. Weapons GHQ *Pistol: Glock 39 *SMG: Heckler & Koch MP7 *Assault Rifle: Futuristic Assault Rifle *Sniper Rifle: Remington Model 700 *Rocket Launcher: Laser-Guided Missile Launcher *APC: Stryker *Tank: M1 Abrams *Walker: Endlave Drone Mech *Gunship: GHQ Attack Helicopter Pan-Asian Coalition *Pistol: Takao T-20 *SMG: Malkov RK-11 *Assault Rifle: Kyrlov FA-37 *Sniper Rifle: Park 52 *Rocket Launcher: Sudnik VP *APC: BTR-4 Romanov *Tank: Type 32 Nekomata *Walker: T-39 Bogatyr *Gunship: Type 4 Doragon X-Factor In your votes, consider these X-Factors and give the numbers for: *Endurance: They have fought through living hell, but who could survive hell better? *Experience: Both of these forces have fought their way through hell, but which one has seen bigger hell? *Technology: Which futuristic post-apocalyptic army has better technology? *Devotion: Which warrior was more devoted to their cause? *Tactic: In combat, whose tactics are more effective against each other? *Logistics: Despite living in the post-apocalytic world, which one was better supplied? Note *Each side will have 20 infantry armed with their side's weapons, two APCs, two tanks, two walkers, and two gunships. Category:Blog posts